politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Vargen
Vargen or officially "The Kingdom of Vargen" is a nation led by King Faustinous on the continent of North America. The Kingdom of Vargen's government is a Constitutional Monarchy with very liberal social policies. Economically, The Kingdom of Vargen favors left wing policies. The official currency of The Kingdom of Vargen is the Gold Standard. At 427 days old, The Kingdom of Vargen is an ancient nation. The Kingdom of Vargen has a population of 1,711,752 and a land area of 16,060.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 106.58. Pollution in the nation is almost non-existent. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Vargen is currently an active member of the Cerberus alliance. History After the fall of the Greater United States, the area of the Greater New York fell into recurring wars and battles. Most of the Cities were destroyed or looted, and people died by the hundreds. Many small tribes and city-states arose from the carnage but were constantly at war with each other. Other bigger nations tried to conquer the lands, but they are very difficult to conquer, and almost always lead to defeat. The city-states of Bron and Jersi were the biggest, with armies capable of defense and expansion. Barbarians limited the growth of these two tribes. War of the Leaf The war of the leafs was a series of the battle between the barbarians of the region and the two nations states of Bron and Jersi. Leading to massive military unification other two groups and extensive elimination of other tribes. Unification After the defeat of major barbarian strongholds, the two tribes decided that joining the nations will lead to greater gains, combining military and government. On September 12, 2016, the two nations created the Assembly of Hern, on the tip of an Island called "Magata". The city was later named Herna, and became the center of the two nations. The assembly was led by General Faustinous, who was later voted as the new Monarch of the new nation. On the 5th of October, the Assembly ratified the Constitution of the Land and the positions of government as stated by the Constitution were assembled Government The Government of the Kingdom of Vargen consists of three branches, The Executive (The King), The legislative (Parliament), and the Supreme Court. The system is self-regulating, each branch of government checking on the other. “Limiting the Power of the head of state is crucial to the maintenance of peace” -Leo Matris (1st Army General) Executive Branch The Executive branch, held by the current King, Faustinous Deboda, is the head of state and in charge of upholding the law of the land by hiring seats to the House of State Officers. The King is also Commander and Chief of the Armed Forces. (see Government of Vargen) The Legislative Branch is controlled by Parliament. The Parliament is separated into two houses, Upper House, The Senate, and Lower House, The Congress. The Parliament has the Power to create and pass a law, as well as make changes to the Constitution and add additional amendments. Parliament also has the power to declare wars and accept peace. Parliament chooses a Parliament President, who acts as a speaker and signs bills. The Parliament President is also the tiebreaker. The Judicial Branch is operated by the highest court in the nation, The Supreme Court. The Supreme court is in charge of making sure laws, decrees, acts, and public actions are constitutional. The Supreme Court takes any sues against the government and its ruling affects the way laws are interpreted throughout the nation. There are 7 Court Justices in total, all serve life and are appointed by the Parliament President. (see Government of Vargen) Economy Vargen has a complex Capital, mixed Economy, with a total GDP of PW$4.8 Billion. Vargen has a large banking and investing sector, which contribute to about 30% of the GDP or about PW$1.4 Billion. The rest of the economy consists of services, retail, and Information technology. The economy has a robust capitalistic standing, but a huge amount of laws set up for economic stability and function. The economy grew from a manufacturing economy back in early 16’s. In the 16’s the manufacturing sector mainly produced Uranium, Food, and Iron. After wars in the Nights Watch Alliance, mayor shift went into the munitions manufacturing sector of the economy. During the early 17’s the economy started to shift to a more Service and Banking sector. This shift was due to the fact that the nation’s started importing immnensive amounts of Food, Munitions, and military equipment, to the tune of PW$38 Million in imports each month. Unemployment in the manufacturing districts rose, as a more educated populous shift towards a more stable, high paying job. Currently the Economy is stable and growing at a rate of 4% each year, as funds to grow are becoming more and more available. Currency and Inflation The currency in Vargen is the Premus or Prem for short This Currency is backed by gold, which means the amount of gold the central bank has in its vaults, correspond to the amount of money in circulation. Because of this there are several laws in place to limit the amount of money backed by gold leaving the country. Premus Int. Is the international currency allowed by the Government, for international trade and exchanges. it is backed by the power of the Premus, and thus must be exchanged only by a citizen of Vargen. (See Premus for more information about the currency) Demographics Culture Category:Nations Category:Blue Nations Category:Members of Blue Moon Category:Nations in North America Category:Members of Nights Watch Category:Orange Nations